land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Monthly Adoption Tutorial
How to Adopt the Monthly pets Adopting your own virtual pets is the essence of Eldemore. The main reachable goal on Eldemore is to complete your collection of adoptable pets. Each month you are able to adopt a set of Eldemore's creatures. These are called Monthly releases. These monthly releases will stay for a whole month up for adoption. Make sure to adopt every set of new pets at the beginning of a new month. At the end of the month these creatures will cycle out to be replaced by a new set. Past month's adopts will not be available again except through trading with other members or through future features such as Bastion's Heart or Thorn's Cottage. Start to Adopt! To adopt monthly releases you have to click on the Adopt icon on the red top bar. It will glow like on the example image when you hover over it. You will be guide to the main adoption page where you can adopt the monthly releases. #'Monthly Releases' This is the notification of how many pet sets are up for adoption. This will be different from month to month. #'The Pet' This is an image of the baby stage of the to be adopted pet. #'Name and Type' This is the name of the pet set and the type of which pet you will adopt. Every set has it's own specification name to differ from any other sets of the same type releases. #'Artist' Every pet set release is given with credit to the artist who designed this set. #'Adoption Button' When you haven't adopt the pets yet, the Adoption button is available for you to click on it. #'Following Pets' When you scroll down you will find further pets. Make sure to adopt all released pet sets! When you click on the adoption button you will automatically adopt the highest number of possible adoptions of one set. You can not choose how many pets you wish to adopt, you will always get the highest number of adoptables. However you will mostly not be able to adopt all outcomes. It is random generated which outcomes you will get and you will not know if you miss one outcome until the pets grow. In our example image we can see that there are different colored Rune Drake eggs which be tun out in each of all the outcomes. This user missed the blue egg, but got some doubles of the green one to trade with other user. Sometimes the different outcomes aren't so easy to differentiate. On our next example image you can see that there are Sea Servals in only one color, but it will most like turn out in 3 or 4 different outcomes. It's a good idea to wait until you know that you have all of the outcomes before trading them away. After you adopt a set of pets the adoption button will fade to grey and you will not be able to adopt more of those. If the Adoption button is not grey, you haven't adopt it yet and you can still do so. Your pets are now in your Homestead and you can watch them grow and sort them into groups now. Helpful Links and Threads *Trade Rules *Trade Tutorial *Monthly outcome threads